


7 Minutes in Heaven, dattebayo!

by Meetyouinmordor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Shippuden, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of cheesy 7 Minutes in Heaven stories as well as additional Lemon follow-up chapters. </p>
<p>Enjoy my lovely Ninjas.</p>
<p>I will do every character I can think of. But you're welcome to request any character you want and I will put them at the top of my 'to do' ( hahaha wink wink, gawd ima perv ) list...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, little Narutolings. 

All characters belong to our beloved Masashi Kishimoto (duh). I only own the plot. 

Quick warning. I swear sometimes, sorry, I'm Aussie, it is in my nature. If you don't like it don't read it.

For every character I will randomly upload a fluffy (or whatever) story in the cupboard scenario followed by a "what happened later" kinda chapter which is of course a lovely lemon;

**~ Brought to you by Kankuro ' s wiggling eyebrows. ~**

If you don't want yourself a good ol' fashioned lemon, don't read said second character chapter. 

I plan on uploading one for every character that I can think of. Even if their freaking ghost has to come back for this party. (*Cries* Neji, Jiraiya, Itachi etc. *cries*)

However, If there is a character that you absolutely positively need in your life at this very moment, drop me a comment and I promise they will be the next one I upload on my leafy little hidden list.

Also posted on Wattpad under the same name. If you see these anywhere else please let me know.

Well... let's get this thing started shall we?

Let's go!

Love Meetyouinmordor xx


	2. Naruto x Reader ~ 7 Minutes in Heaven, ya know!

"Heeeeeey!" A familiar voice yelled out if nowhere breaking your concentration and causing you to lose your balance and fall from a tree.

"Uhf..." you grunted, standing up and rubbing your butt. "That's gonna bruise." You muttered to yourself.

"Heyyyy, hey (y/n), are you alright?" The young energetic Naruto asked cheerfully behind a cheesy grin and squinted eyes.

You eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to?" You questioned through narrowed eyes.

Naruto grinned wider. "So, (y/n), I am having this party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come, ya know."  
You thought for a moment. You had been so busy training hard that you hadn't had any time to hang out much with any of you friends. And well.. if Naruto was going to be there... You blushed lightly and turned away trying to hide it, heart beating fast.

"Y/n...?"  Naruto asked again.

"Sure," you chimed before running off leaving Naruto slightly confused. "See you tonight," you yelled from the distance waving your arms like an idiot.

Naruto smiled and blushed lightly. 'So y/n is coming,' he thought to himself nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

~ Le Time-skip brought to you by Naruto's  orange underwear! ~

You arrived a little late to the party, you had been so nervous walking to Naruto's house that you might have maybe, possibly, walked up and down the street a few times.

Maybe...

You stood at his door and raised your hand. Just as you were about to knock on the door it opened and you banged you fist against Naruto's forehead. You froze in horror at what you had just done.

Naruto burst into laughter, "well, I wasn't expecting that, you know!" He grabbed your hand making you blush furiously and lead you inside.

"Hey, (y/n!)" Kiba shouted followed by an affirming bark from Akamaru. You laughed and ran over to him, taking a seat between him and Akamaru.

You looked around the room at all the people, everyone you knew was here. Naruto was entertaining the group with a story waving his arms around dramatically, Sakura shoved him jokingly and everybody was laughing.

You smiled. 'Something about Naruto just brings everyone together,' you thought to yourself, blushing. 'I love him. WHAT! What the hell did I just say! I mean, I love that ABOUT HIM,' you facepalmed and brought you head to your knees and hugged them. Hiding your wild blush. Kiba had been watching you and you heard him snicker. Without lifting your head you outstretched your arm and shoved him in the side earning a satisfactory "ufh" from Kiba and a collection of howling (laughter) from Akamaru. He knew. They both knew.

Kakashi casually handed out a bunch of different pieces of parchment without looking from his Icha icha book. 

"Okay guys.." he said, drawing out his words. "Everyone write your name on your piece and place it back in the kunai bag," he continued lazily, "we're going to play 7 minutes in heaven!"

The whole room erupted In a mixture of groans and giggles. Kiba elbowed you, "pft! Just like Kakashi sensei to give us this game! Pervert!" He laughed. You giggled in agreement and looked over at Naruto. But secretly you wanted to play and you hoped that you'd get his parchment.

One by one kakashi went around the room sending people to said 'heaven' and pair by pair they returned either grinning widely, blushing madly or awkwardly  from the cupboard.

"Gonna tell him?" Kiba barked suddenly. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" You yell-whispered in response. Maybe just a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, "yeah yeah," he grinned and you eyed him before returning your gaze to Naruto who was telling yet more dramatic stories while the group waited.

"Y/n .... y/n." Kiba elbowed you again and looked up and realised Kakashi was holing out the bag to you and everybody was staring. 

"Oh!." You reached into the bag and closed your eyes equally hoping and panicing about getting Naruto's name. 'As if I'd get his name,' you thought. 'And if I did what would I say!? Do I tell him? As if he'd like me!' 

"Ughhhhh," You quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and handed it to Kakashi. He grinned and lead to to the dark cupboard where you waited against the wall.

Next minute the cupboard door opened and a spiky haired silouette entered the room. 'Okay.. spiky hair. Yep well that is like half the people here,' you sighed mentally.

"Uh, y/n?" A voice broke the darkness and you froze solid.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Ninja," you breathed.

"Huh? What did you say y/n?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh! U-uhh, nothing! Ha. Ha..." You awkwardly giggled. "So... Naruto.. my main ninja.. friend... dude... guy.." you cringed and facewalled the cupboard. 'Wtf y/n seriously wtf...' you argued in your head.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Well uhm.." you heard him clear his throat, "I guess it is now or never," he said somewhat awkwardly running his hand behind his head and stepping closer.

You heard his footsteps coming closer toward you and tried to peer through the darkness, confused, until you felt his presence right in front of you.

"You see, y/n..." he trailed off and stepped even closer, placing a hand on your cheak. "Well, you see, I've liked you for a while, ya know. And I was, er, wondering if you maybe liked me back... ya know..."

You stood there in shock. 'What! Was this actually happening to ME. Naruto likes ME. no way. No bloody way. This has to be a joke.'

Naruto felt you stiffen and stood back removing his hand from your cheak, "oh.. uh, sorry, I see.." He sounded defeated and sad.

Then something came over you, you instantly grabbed him and pulled him toward closer kissing him softly once before you pulled back. You felt him sigh in relief and could see the outline of a smile through the darkness.

"I do." You replied. "I mean, I do like, like you! Not like 'I do' like we're getting married or anything or lik-" He cut you off with another kiss a little harder this time and you felt yourself melt away with it. "-ya know..." You finished as you caught your breath, copying that cute dorky speech habit he had.

Naruto giggled and stroked your cheak with his hand and played with your hair. "So y/n I guess this means you're my girlfriend, ya know!"

You laughed blushing fiercely, "I guess it does." And you kissed again just as the door opened. 

Kiba peered in, "TIMES UP," he barked loudly,  followed by an affirming yip from Akamaru. Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at you as you walked back to the with Naruto, hand in hand and blushing like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course we have to start with Naruto, only natural. :) xx
> 
> Remember, the next chapter is a sequel lemon! If you don't want it don't read!


	3. Naruto x Reader ~ 7 Minutes in Heaven, ya know!  (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to previous chapter.

After a while the party died down and everybody started to leave. You began to walk out after everyone when you felt a hand around your waist pulling you back inside the door.

You gracefully twirled around in his arms before landing against his chest. "You can't just leave without a goodnight kiss, ya know," Naruto whispered seductively in your ear, pressing you against the door.

You looked up at him, blushing, as he tilted your chin and kissed you. Softly at first, then more passionately. You stopped for breath, his lidded eyes looked over your e/c orbs lustfully. Something burned inside you and you couldn't help but kiss him harder. 

At that moment he wrapped his arm around your waist and slid it up your back before slipping another arm under your legs. Before you knew it he was carrying you bridal style through the hallway and towards his bedroom. All the while kissing you. 

You tugged playfully at his orange clothes as he placed you down on the bed carefully. He removed the top half of his orange suit and stood before you. You gasped at his toned body and wanted him more than ever. No, you needed him. Almost as if he read your mind he smirked and crawled over you on the bed fingertips taking the shirt off your shoulder and kissing you hard. 

His soft lips continued their divine work as his tongue touched your lips, begging for entrence. Of course you let him, you couldn't take it anymore. You kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring your mouth and earning a small gasp from you. 

He grinned, "I'm starting to think you like this, ya know." He teased seductively.

"Oh yeah?" You grinned back mischievously. Before he knew it you had flipped the ninja on the bed and he was now underneath you, helpless.

You trailed you fingers down his toned body and he sighed. You removed you f/c shirt and threw it aside sexily (which let's admit it, probably was not sexy lmao). You raised an eyebrow at his lustful look as he placed his hands on your hips and traced them up along your waist.

You smiled and decided to experiment with the helpless ninja, grinding yourself along the bulge in his pants. His grip tightened and he flipped his head back a little, arching his back towards you. You grinned satisfied and grinded again, earning a defeated moan from Naruto.

Damn that was sexy. You placed your hands back on his body and began kissing his chest and abs, making your way down. You slowly removed his orange pants giving a small release to his restrained member. You then got to work on his boxers, revealing his ninja, standing at attention. (Lmao whut..)

You leant down and kissed it slowly down to the base then licked all the way to the tip, looking up at his tensed body as he let out multiple moans. He looked down at you eagerly and you took in his member into your mouth as far as you could, working your fingers around the rest, causing Naruto to moan loader than before. 

"Mmm," you hummed in response to his groans, they turned you on even more. He seemed to enjoy this and moaned louder. You continued working on his member until he absolutely couldn't take it anymore. In one graceful swoop he put his arm around your waist and flipped you back underneath him. Now he had the andvantage.

"My turn." Naruto wasted no time he released your breasts from their binds and pulled off your pants. He ran his hands over you body softly, taking in the sight with lust filled eyes. He caressed your breasts, kneading them and earning moans from you. He leaned in and kissed your neck and whispered little nothings in your ear before leaving a trail of kisses down your neck and to your breast. He took one into his mouth and sucked, licking it causing you to moan louder. When he was finished he moved on to the next and then trailed the kisses further down your body, hands tracing along your waist to your hips. 

His fingers reached your underwear and he seductively removed them.

He looked up at you and grinned, you couldn't handle it. You were about to say something when he inserted a finger causing you to throw your head back and moan loydly. Satisfied he entered another and worked until your body trembled and moans reached their peak. Then he lowered his head, finishing you off with his extremely talented tongue skills that he clearly gained from eating so much ramen.

You moaned his name loudly and pulled his closer. He lowered his body to yours.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped. He pushed his member closer, teasing you, asking for entrence. You grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He thrusted inside you slowly causing loud moans from both of you. He pulled out and thrust back in again. 

"Na-naruto," you gasped. "Ahhn."

He moaned louder thrusting quicker and harder each time you moaned his name. You grabbed his body hard and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. 

"Hnnhg, y/n," he moaned loudly. You felt yourself coming to an end as your moans became louder and quicker. Naruto thrust faster and harder until you were both screaming each other's names. You felt him tense as you both moaned a last time.

Naruto dropped down on the bed next to you and pulled you closer. All you could hear was both your panting filling the room. 

You looked into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. You were so happy to be with him and you could tell he was too.

 

 

 

~Extended ending brought to you by Naruto's cheesy Ramen~

You heard a bang in the hallway.

"HEY NARUTO, I forgot the-.. ih..." Kiba stood awkwardly in the hallway. He gave a toothy grin and raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Finally...," he laughed. "Was wondering what that noise was!" He laughed hysterically as he grabbed a box of pizza and ran as fast as he could from the house.

"KIBAAAAA!" You screamed after him.

"Hey," Naruto turned to you, "you're only meant to be screaming my name, ya know!" You both laughed and he kissed you softly before you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme, know what you think. And next character requests are always welcome.
> 
> Hope it wasn't too horrible...


	4. Madara x Reader ~ Destructive

You grinned stupidly as you stepped on the sand castle like a giant, destroying the little village you had worked so hard to make an hour earlier.

"Okay... geez someone is a little destructive," you heard Gaara murmur in his raspy voice from his spot, perched on a rock behind you. 

You looked back and flashed a mischievous grin.  "Okay, so maybe I am a tad destructive. Bite me. It's in my nature."

"You need to get laid," Temari cooed followed by some eyebrow wiggling on Kankuro's part. You all laughed, well most of you. Gaara kinda just sat there being, well, Gaara.

You dusted yourself off and began walking back to the village. Temari linked her arm with yours and grinned at you. "So, you going to Naruto's party tonight? I heard there might be some bad boys there." She laughed, "maybe you can let out some of that frustration." She winked nodding back towards the devastated village of sand.

You heard Kankuro snicker behind you. "I dunno, it isn't really my thing," you smiled. 

Temari ignored you and continued, "you know, I heard that even Madara is going to be there," she said cheerfully.

You stopped, raising your eyebrows, "Madara? 'The' Madara?"

"Mhmm."

"Huh, because fuck it, destroying the world can get a bit boring and sometimes you need a Saturday night off with Naruto?" You joked, laughing hard.

Kankuro and Temari joined in laughing. "Something like that," she smiled.

~ Le Time-skip brought to you by Madara's sexy Rinnegan ~

You arrived at the party early with Temari and sat in a far corner watching everyone arrive. You heard a rumour that all sorts of people were coming along, even the Akatsuki. That gnawed at your curiosity. 

Not long after you arrived Shikamaru walked into the room, you heard Temari's breath catch and you laughed, elbowing her in the side. "Now I know why you wanted to come son badly," you teased.

Temari gripped her fan and looked with eyes that screamed "shut up or you'll feel my wrath." This sent you in to a fit of laughter that naturally attracted the attention of Shikamaru who began walking over toward the two of you.

"Hey y/n, hey Temari," Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her. You looked at Temari and saw she was blushing nearly as bright as her red dress. You giggled and stood up.

"Ahheeem," you stated loudly. "I, er, got.. stuff..." you stated all too obviously as you etched away from the two. As you turned you caught Temari's fierce stare 'don't you dare leave me' she mouthed at you! You grinned widely, 'see ya,' you mouthed in response and hopped away before she could stop you. 

Before you had time to think you turned around and smacked in a wall and ricocheted into the dark man entering the house.

Suddenly the atmosphere grew dark. The mysterious man held you up, hands on your shoulders keeping you in place. You could feel the silence in the room. Everybody was starring. Unsure what the man would do with his unexpecting victim. You heard gasps and low muttering but you were too caught in Madara's hard gaze. You felt the entire world slip away. The walls grew dark and suddenly it was just you and him in the room. 

He just stood there, handsomely staring back at you. Your breath caught in your throat. You were scared. 'So this is Madara, destroyer of worlds,' you thought. The room spun and twisted with dark grey and black clouds, none of it made sense.

But somehow you were fascinated by his dark aura. You broke is gaze and looked around at the room.

"Genjutsu," you stated, looking around curiously. Amazed, you started to grin.

Madara watched you, "You could never escape it." 

You jumped at his sudden words and looked at the man still holding you up.

"But you don't want to," he observed bluntly. You grinned harder, maybe you were a little destructive after all.

And he knew it.

At that moment Madara's face was suddenly in front of yours, barely a breath away. You felt his cold lips brush against yours and you sighed, caught up in the moment. 'What the hell am I thinking!,' you argued with yourself, trying to resist the urge to kiss him. 'This is the most evil man in the world,' you screamed internally. But daym he was sexy, you had to admit that.

 Madara pulled away. You instinctively fell forward, wanting that kiss you just missed. He smirked at you, and suddenly the Genjutsu faded away and the room returned to view. Madara released you and walked into the room, leaving you hungry for his touch.

You stood there for a moment then walked back over to Temari. The room resumed it's loud cheerful atmosphere as you sat beside her. "What was that," she asked watching you blush lightly.

"Nooo?." She asked questioningly. "You're not?' She gasped, pausing, "Madara!? Yo-" She stopped suddenly when she you grin widely.

"Holy shit," she leaned against the chair, shocked.

"OKAY," Naruto exclaimed, making everyone jump. "We're gonna play 7 Minutes in Heaven, ya know!  Write ya names!"

After a few pairs entered the cupboard it was finally your turn. You put your hand into the bag and drew out a piece of parchment and handed it to Naruto. You wondered who you got. 

Part of you hoped it was him.

You made your way to the cupboard and waited inside quietly, you couldn't get the thought of Madara so close to your lips out of your mind. The door open quickly making you jump and the air grew cold and desolate. 

"It seems fate would have meet again," the cold voice sounded from across the dark space. 

"I... I drew your card...?" You said disbelievingly, what are the odds!

He chuckled, dark and cold. Suddenly he was inches from your face. You could feel his cold breath on your ear and when he spoke it sent shivers down your spine.

"No. But I made it look that way." His Rinnegan glinted off the light from a crack in the ceiling.

"Oh," you gasped, understanding.

"You know, y/n, I could sense it," he broke off, biting your ear seductively.

You tensed. 'H..how does he know my name?' You thought. "Sensed what?" 

He pinned you tightly against the wall and whispered in your ear, "you're just like me."

Your breath caught in your throat. You were about to retort when his lips came crashing down on your own. You melted into them. You wanted him, you wanted this. And you didn't care where it took you.

"Destructive," he said seductively.

Madara kissed you passionately, he wasted no time with you, stroking your waist, pulling your hips closer, sliding his hand up your shirt.

"Alright, times up, ya know," Naruto called opening the door quickly with a worried look on his face. He looked at you confused, obviously he though Madara was going to do something horrible to you and was worried. But all he saw was you sitting in the corner and Madara leaning against the far wall with his eyes closed. 

What he couldn't see was that Madara actually had you pinned against the wall with in a very ~interesting~ position.

Clearly Naruto didn't realise he was under a Genjutsu. 

Madara's illusion then had you and himself return to their respective places in the group. However, the real Madara carried you out of the cupboard, past the group and out the door.

He wasn't finished with you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Yep, need to sleep.
> 
> I will write the Lemon Sequel and post it later today, hopefully.


	5. Madara x Reader ~ Destructive ( Lemon )

You stared across at Madara, eyebrow raised. You weren't quite sure what he was up to. 

He stood, arms crossed, staring right back at you. 

You walked around the space slowly, casting eyes over Madara's belongings. You weren't sure where exactly this was. You were a bit, er, preoccupied on the way here from the party. Not to mention, Madara did this thing with the Genjutsu and well, let's just say that counted as some seriously fantastic foreplay...

You glanced back over at Madara, his dark eyes followed you around the room. Well, if this is the way he wanted to play it.

You picked up a piece of parchment and he eyed you with a look that said 'don't even think about it.' You saw this and smirked, you looked directly at him, lifted the parchment directly in front of yourself, clear to see, and slowly ripped the paper. You watched as the two pieces fell to the floor.

Destructive.

You looked back up at Madara mischieviously and saw his lip twitch. You weren't sure if he was annoyed or if he liked it. So you did what all insane girls would try to do when attempting to turn on an evil man, and began to rip another parchment.

You raised an eyebrow at him, he remained where he was, just watching. You grinned to yourself and reached for another parchment as you moved around the room. Adding to the path of destruction you left behind you.

You turned your back on him and reached up to place your hand on another important paper pinned to the wall.

If you don't stop..." you felt his breath on your neck and his body against your back.

"Hmm? What this?" You looked innocently over your shoulder as you began to rip at the parchment.

~Don't worry it was only some plans to destroy the world. Nothing important or anything~

Instantly his hand wrapped around your waist pulling you hard against his body. His other arm moved up your back removing your shirt skillfully before sliding it's way over your shoulder and around you neck before making its way to you breasts lightly, earning a gasp from you.

He pinned you against the wall, "I told you not to touch it."

"What can I say," you grinned, you liked the way he showed is annoyance. You still felt a little daring so you continued to rip the parchment further. His hand gripped your wrist against the wall while his other reached further down tracing dangerously close. You sighed lightly as he slipped his hand lower and kissed your neck. 

Madara nibbled your ear and kissed down your back until he reached your pants. He ripped them off roughly and removed his own shirt. 'Well done, gonna need some more,' you complained internally. But you instanly forgot once he leaned against your back again and traced your body with his fingers before he inserted one. 

"Hnnng," yep, turning evil was totally worth it.

Madara smirked and inserted another, while he roughly kneaded your breasts. You moaned against the wall as he grinded you against it. Once he was happy with the extent of your moans he turned you around and kissed you passionately, roughly. 

You wanted him. Badly.

You traced your hands down his body, oh, that body. You trembled as you reached his bulge and slowly removed his pants. You took in his size and ran you fingers along his length receiving some very sexy moans from above. 

Madara leaned back against the wall as you took him into your mouth, playfully sucking him. You teased him until he groaned and placed his figures through your hair. You hummed mischievously. 

Next thing you knew Madara quickly spun you around and lifted you, pinning you against the wall again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and watched him grind against you.

He thrust into you and you screamed his name. Obviously he enjoyed this because he smirked darkly and thrust harder, earning more moans to escape your lips.

As he thrust you arched you back, pushing against the wall, allowing him to go deeper. This time he couldn't control himself and he groaned loadly. You continued to grind against his thrusts and he kissed you roughly until he couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted you off the wall and sat you atop his table, causing various things to fall. He thrust again, moaning your name and you couldn't help but clench your fists around some parchments sprawled on the table.

You heard him growl darkly, and you grinned between moans. Your moans became louder and you tensed your body, arching you back and ripping your nails through more precious parchments.

Destruction. 

Something about pissing off the 'evilist' man in the world and getting away with it was extremely satisfying. (Hmmm I wonder why....)

Madara thrust hard, "ahh, Y/N."

You both tensed and felt the end of the world. Okay, maybe not literally but it was amazing and you loved it, admit it. Madara brought you up into his arms, suprising tenderly, and carried you over to the bed.

He stroked your hair lightly, "this is going  to be fun," he whispered as you fell asleep in his arms.

 

 

 

~ Extended ending brought to you by Madara's excessively long gonna-destroy-the-world speeches ~ 

Madara looked at you, you weren't sure what the look in his eyes was. Amusement?

"Is it going to be this way every time.?" He indicated towards the path of destruction you had left around the room earlier.

"Maybe." 

 He chuckled darkly.


	6. Sasuke x Reader ~ Revenge isn't the only thing I'm good at.

"Ughhh," you yawned, swinging your legs from a branch in the tree. You had spent the last few months hunting down -a certain someone- when the trail went cold just outside the Village hidden in the Leaves. You weren't one of them, but for some reason you liked it here. You had made some friends and felt like you had something here. What was it?

Family? You scoffed, "no. I don't have any family." You sighed bitterly. 

"Y/NNNNNN! Hey, y/n! I can see you up there, don't ignore me." Your thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired girl running towards you.

You sighed. "Annoying," you muttered as you dropped from the tree with skill. "Sakura," you stated bluntly, "what is it?"

She beamed at you happily, "I was just on my way to Naruto's party, I thought you might like to come along!" She smiled hopefully.

You looked at her with eyes that said 'what? Are you stupid?' But you didn't say that. No, of course you liked Sakura, you really did. The bond you shared was something that you had not felt in a long time. Strong enough that it nearly made you not want to leave in search of your vengence.

Nearly.

"No." You stated, simply. 

"Awww! Why not!?" Sakura cooed, grabbing your arm and pushing you as you walked back to the village. 

"Because."

"Ugh, you're so...." She stared at you quietly. "You know, you remind me of him," she whispered quietly.

You pretended you didn't know said 'him,' but of course you did. Still you remained silent.

"You know, y/n, I actually heard he might be there... at the party..." She trailed off. "I haven't seen him in years."

You had heard a little about him since you had arrived in the village, but everybody seemed to look broken when his name was mentioned. Eventually you learned to just avoid the subject completely. Though you didn't completely understand why.

"What's his story anyway?" You asked, curious.

Sakura looked at you with hurt eyes, "He wanted revenge more than he wanted us." She spoke softly.

"Revenge, huh?" You continued walking.

Now that is something you understood. Completely.

Before you realised what had happened Sakura had lead you to Naruto's appartment. You eyed her, somewhat annoyed but equally impressed that she had managed to get you here without you noticing. 'I'm losing my touch,' you thought to yourself.

Sakura, your friend. All of your friends.. they were starting to make you soft. This was a problem.

Well, what's the harm anyway. You follow Sakura into the house with crossed arms and an uninviting look. You know, the usual thing you do that keeps people away.

Your gaze followed Sakura as she ran over to Ino, arguing with her instantly, but playfully. You glanced around the room, there were many unfamiliar faces here. But your sights landed on one in particular.

Instantly captivated by the man leaning against the wall in the darkest corner of the room. You laughed to yourself, the darkest place was your favourite spot in a room.

You walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. The only acknowledgement you received was an exasperated sigh from the dark haired man. 

"You're in my spot," you stated bluntly.

"What."

You sighed annoyed, you hated repeating yourself. "You are in my spot," you indicated pointing at the wall. The man just looked at you with cold eyes.

"You know, that one glorious place in the room where the darkness covers perfectly enough that you can observe the others yet remain hidden," you looked at him and smirked. "The spot with the perfect amount of dark aura that just keeps people away," you squinted over at him and saw his lip twitch. 

"That one spot," you continued, "that just makes you look creepy af. Keeps the weirdos away." You looked over at him again, holding back laughter.

"Well obviously it isn't keeping you away, weirdo," he sounded annoyed as he pushed away from the wall with his foot and walked away.

"Yessssss," you grinned like an Idiot.

"Got my spot."

~ le Time-skip brought to you by Sasuke's revenge ~

"Y/n." 

You glared at Naruto, "if I have to." You pulled out a piece of parchment and shoved it into his hand. You walked over to the cupboard and leaned against the wall and watched as another figure entered. You heard the door lock and you both stood in the silent darkness.

 "How on earth did I fall into coming here," you muttered.

"Tell me about it," you heard a familiar voice from the darkness. 

"Oh, great. The spot-stealer," you rolled your eyes.

"It's Sasuke," he huffed in response.

"Y/n." You replied. You both stood in silence for a minute. 

"Can I ask you something," you asked, finally the curiosity had you in its grasp. 

"No." Was the reply.

You ignored him and continued anyway, "I've heard about you," you started.

"What was the point in asking." You heard him mutter, annoyed.

You ignored him again and continued, "I've heard that you seek revenge... does it...?" You trailed off.

"What," he asked moving closer, you had obviously peaked his curiosity.

"Does it.. consume you?" You asked.

"Why?" 

He stepped even closer. You felt his body close to yours. "Because, it consumes me," you whispered.

"I see." He was quiet a moment. Then you felt his breath on your neck as he whispered, "the need for revenge is something many cannot understand."

He placed a hand on you neck. You shivered under his touch. He continued, 'it is all consuming, relentless...." he pinned you to the wall.

"It is.... seductive." He finished.

You looked at his eyes, admiring his visual prowess. You were sure that wasn't the only ~prowess~ he had. (Wink wink)

"I think you understand, y/n. Like no one else does."

You stared at him, feeling the passion between you. "I can help you get your revenge," he whispered again, this was even more seductive. "I can make you stronger." Revenge ~and~ the sexy, mysterious man. Huh, what could go wrong....  
   
"But first," he continued, kissing your neck, "I need revenge."

He kissed you hard and passionately, his tongue explored your own as he pinned you harder against the wall. You wanted him just as much as you wanted said revenge..

He pulled away, and looked at you lustfully,  "you stole my spot," he claimed with a wicked grin. You laughed at him. 

"Revenge isn't the only thing I'm good at," he smirked. Now that was sexy.

He kissed you hard again just as Naruto opened the door. "Times u-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand pushing him aside.

 "Loser," he taunted as he walked you past the group and out the door. You could hear the calls of your friends behind you but you ignored them.

The need for revenge was stronger than your need to stay. You realised this, just as Sasuke had many years before.

Hand in hand you turned your back on The Leaf and walked into the rising dawn.

What a good day for some revenge seeking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, never heard Sasuke talk so much before. XD
> 
> Eeeeeeeeh! So, this was my first request! I am so excited! Thank you so much to lovely Tauriyel for requesting! (Absolutely love your name by the way, huge lotr fan.)
> 
> I hope it was okay! I tried :S
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is of course going to be a follow-up sequel Lemon for our grumpy revenge seeking Sasuke.
> 
> Meetyouinmordor, xx


	7. Sasuke x Reader ~ Revenge isn't the only thing I'm good at. ( Lemon )

You had barely made it out of the village when Sasuke stopped abruptly pinning you against a tree. 

You were so worked up about finding a certain group you needed to extract revenge upon that you were caught completely off guard. You nearly screamed but he held a hand over your lips, cooly. You looked into his dark eyes, searching for something. Anything. The mysterious man kissed you passionately.

Maybe revenge could wait.

You kissed him back softly at first. Then the kiss became harder. His tongue took control and entered, dancing around yours skillfully. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck, making his way across your collarbone with grace. You flipped your head back and moaned lightly. You ran your fingers through his dark hair, leaning closer into the Uchiha.

He eyed you smugly, and returned to your neck before nibbling at your ear. You dug your nails into his shirt and pulled him over, closer to your body.

Satisfied, Sasuke whispered in your ear seductively, "Wait." He stopped, looking at you; Completely serious.

"That's my spot," he declared.

You laughed at him and shook your head. "Well.." you glanced at him innocently while you leaned back and made yourself more comfortable.

"Come and get it."

He raised an eyebrow. 

What!? What's with that look! What were you meant to say, 'here Sasuke, take a little slice of revenge, my treat.'? You facepalmed mentally.

He growled and kissed your neck again while slowly removing your shirt, luckily it was still fairly dark. 

"So," you cooed. "What was it you said before? Revenge isn't the only thing you're good at?" 

"Mm" he responded lazily as he continued to work his way down your neck and found his way to your breasts. Kissing one and messaging the other. You stifled a moan.

"I don't know," you tried to say naturally, pretending you weren't impressed. "I doubt it is true." 

He paused looking up at you, "oh?" He smirked, accepting the challenge. 

"Well," he said huskily, eyes filled with lust. "What if I..." he trailed off, pinning you harder against the tree and licking your breasts while tracing shurikens along your stomach with his fingertips.

You could barely contain yourself. "Mm, I don't know.." 

Sasuke pulled down your pants, and observed your body lustfully. He kissed down your stomach until he reached your entrence, he smirked and continued kissing. You tensed and gasped, running your fingers through his hair

You were nearly at breaking point, moaning so loudly you were sure people could hear in the villlage. Meh, who cares. Just as you were about to reach your peak he pulled away, smirking up at you.

"And now?"

"Sasuke," you gasped, "I just don't think you have what it takes.." But you were losing all control.

And he knew it.

He slipped an arm around your waist and brought you crashing down on top of his naked body. (Yeah I dunno, his pants came off somewhere you just didn't notice, obviously ;)

You realise that you now had the advantage. You straddled him. Brushing against his sword, teasingly.

You began to take your revenge.

You made your way to his sword and gripped it skillfully. Yeah, you knew your way around dangerous weapons. 

He moaned loudly. Your eyes flashed up at him. You teased him further, rubbing him and sucking the way he liked it. Every time his moans gained speed and he arched his back you pulled away, watching him pant. Completely under your control, when his breathing calmed again you repeated. Teasing him madly.

Revenge.

You grinned. But just as you thought you the dark haired man right where you wanted him, his hand swiftly grabbed you around your waist and brought you down on top of his member. He arched his back and brought your hips down, thrusting into you slowly. He watched you moan, fingers digging into his chest. Slowly, the thrusts quickened until you were slamming down on his sword. You arched you back and moaned his name. He watched your breasts bounce up and down, lust in his eyes. It made him want you even harder. 

He thrust again and you moaned his name over and over, he liked that to no end. You felt your whole body tense in ecstasy as you grinded against the Uchiha. 

"Nghh... Sasuke!" You finished as he thrust into you a few more times, Sasuke finished quickly after panting your name roughly.

You slid off his member and dropped down beside him.

He pulled you closer until your foreheads laid together. "I could get used to this," he muttered. Sasuke stared at you questioningly a handsome grin graced his perfect features.

"I guess it isn't the only thing you are good at," you admitted giggling as you pulled him a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this was very good. But some parts had me grinning like an idiot so it passed my test, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Wonder who will be next...  
> I'm saving a few special ones, they must be perfect...


	10. Sai x Reader ~ Show me how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was actually really cute. I might alter this a bit later as a Sai x Ino one-shot :)
> 
> -MYIM

"Clearly you like her."

"Do I?"

Sakura stared at Sai, eyebrow raised. 

How clueless could he be.

"It says here that if you like someone you always want to spend time with them and want to be around them." Sai peered over the book questioningly. "Also," he continued, "your heart will race and you feel 'butterflies' in your stomach."

Sai looked at Sakura with a horrified expression, "Butterflies!? In..." he paused, ".. in your stomach?"

Sakura laughed, " it's just a figure of speech," she smiled at his confusion.

He sat emotionless, still peering past the over-read book at her, silently.

"You know, you must feel it when you're around y/n, that tingly feeling you get in your stomach when you look at her," she indicated to her own stomach and smiled. "At least that is how it feels for me."

"And the nervousness?"

"Mhm."

"What about ...."

Sakura sighed cutting him off. "Look Sai, love is something that can't be explained. It feels different to everyone, no matter which way you look at it."

"Well there is something.. I feel.." he trailed off. Confused by his feelings.

"Why don't you invite y/n to the party tonight."

"She is already going," Sai claimed.

"I know," Sakura said, frustrated with the man. "But she doesn't know you know that! She would be happy if you asked her to go."

"Oh good timing," she whispered to Sai, "Heeey, y/n!"

You heard Sakura calling you as you entered the library.

"Hey, Sakura. Hey Sai," you blushed as you said his name. "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up some research for a new healing Jutsu," the kunoichi chimed before she added, "and writing Sasuke another letter." She smiled.

"Still off on his path of redemption, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Oh uhm, Sai had something he wanted to say to you, didn't you Sai," she addressed the pale man as she swept up her books in one graceful movement and headed for the door.

He just sat there, looking emotionless as ever.

"I did?" 

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" She called from the other side of the now closed door.

Now you were alone. You looked at Sai questioningly. "What is it?"

"I believe Sakura wants me to ask you if you are going to Naruto's party tonight,  although I already know you are."

You facepalmed on his behalf.

"Yes I am."

"I know."

You looked at him in disbelief. Why doesn't he just tell you his feelings already!. Then again, why didn't you just tell him. 

'Nope, nope. He can tell me he likes me first,' you thought stubbornly, instinctively crossing your arms.

"Have I done something wrong?" Sai asked, observing your closed - off posture.

"Oh!" You uncrossed your arms and took the seat across from him. "No, no. So, what are you reading," you asked, looking at the familiar book in his hands.

You knew exactly what he was reading. Obviously he picked up on this.

"You know what I'm reading," he stated simply as he flipped through the book. "When one begins to make small talk it means that the speaker wants to engage with you on a personal level." He peered over the book at you.

You blushed fiercely and facedesked.

"If someone is trying to make small talk with you, you have now entered into a bonding ritual," he continued.

You blushed even brighter.

"This ritual helps to define relationships between friends or colleagues and helps them to explore the extent of their relationship...." he continued.

If you could blush any harder you'd be a tomato.

"....and possibly take it to a new level. Be it a stronger friendship, or even partnership." 

"Ohhhh-kay!" You said loudly standing up and quickly and making your way to the door.

"See you tonight, y/n," Sai called after you.

"She must have somewhere important to be." He stated, oblivious as ever.

**~ Le Time-skip brought to you by Sai's hidden emotions ~**

You sat between Hinata and Shino as you waited for the games to begin.

"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN, YA KNOW!" Naruto screeched making the entire group jump.

At that moment Sai walked through the front door. 

"You're late, Sai," Naruto laughed as he entered the room.

Sai looked at him confused, "I read that arriving to a party late makes you look," he paused, "more normal."

A few people giggled around the room, he was clueless, and adorable. Everyone thought so.

"Well, since you're standing up, you can go first!" Naruto grinned.

Sai pulled out a piece of paper and walked into the cupboard.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh! Pleeeease be me!' You wheezed internally. 

Next thing you knew your pleas had been answered as Naruto hauled you towards the cupboard.

"Oh my nifty kunai," you breathed, daydreaming.

Next moment you were thrown into the dark cupboard where you could see Sai curled up with his book beneath the only crack of light in the room.

You looked at Sai and sighed (lol) as you walked over and sat next to him.

The Shinobi looked at you and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, instead reaching back to his worn book. You laughed as he flicked through the pages.

"You know, some day you're going to have to learn to survive without that," you said.

"It says here-"

You leaned closer and took the book from his hands, cutting him off. He looked a little scared without its comfort. 

"Go on." You said.

"I.." He started. "I don't know how to show you how I feel," he finally finished.

"It seems when it comes to my own feelings I still cannot express them..." he looked at you carefully. "Please y/n."

"Show me how."

You giggled at the adorable man, he was just so cute.

"Finally," you whispered, kissing him softly.


	11. Shino x Reader ~ Something's been bugging me.

You laid in the grass and stared at the sky, the sun was setting and you had just finished your training for the day.

You brushed your fingers along the flowers around you when suddenly you felt something graze your fingertips.

You army crawled over to the spot and quietly peered into the grass. A little roly poly sat still, almost as if he was looking right back at you.

You giggled, "Hey little guy," you cooed scooping him up onto your finger. He rolled into a ball and you gently left him on his way. But soon more creatures came out of the the grass. You were completely fascinated, some of them were small, others large. All beautiful.

You grinned as you gently laid your hand on the ground, allowing the curious creatures to explore this new land.

"Heey," you cooed again in a whisper. You were so caught up by the fascinating bug gathering that you didn't notice the presence behind you. You continued to watch the little creatures, "cute," you murmured.

From behind you, Shino opened his mouth to say something then closed it as he started to turn and back away slowly.

You heard a loud crack behind you and jumped to your feet, the bugs skuttled away, back to their homes.  Your heart leapt out of your chest and a bright blush met your cheeks as you laid your eyes upon a terrified looking Shino.

You thought you saw him blush slightly as he quickly turned and rushed away.

"Shino!" You called after him, confused by his actions. You were hurt, Shino was one of your closest friends, though you felt for him more than just that. But lately, he had been avoiding you.

"Hey," you heard the quiet voice of Hinata as she walked up to you smiling. 

"What's up with him?," you nodded towards the handsome receding figure of Shino.

"Oh ah... well...," she blushed. (She totally knows something). 

"So Na-naruto is having a party, and well.." She pointed her two fingers together. 

"And you want me to go with you?" You smiled cheekily. She laughed softly.   

"You know he already loves you," you smiled. You heard all about her travels to the moon with him, as crazy as it sounded. They were adorable together. And they had been for a long time now. 

What you didn't know was that Hinata had completely different motives about why she wanted you to go to the party.

**~ le Time-skip brought to you by Shino's tinted glasses ~**

Sakura reached into the kunai bag and drew a piece of paper with Naruto's name on it, reading it aloud. Naruto snatched it from her hands.

"TRADE!," he bellowed, throwing the paper back in the bag as he grabbed Hinata's  hand and dragged her to the cupboard in one swift motion.

Some laughs and wolf whistles sounded from around the room. You laughed at Hinata's flushed response and looked around the room.

Your eyes locked with the Aburame's standing across the room. Well... You couldn't see his eyes but you could tell he was looking back at you.

You smiled at him and he looked away quickly. 'What have I done?,' you wondered.

After a while Naruto dragged his girlfriend back out if the cupboard looking extremely happy with himself. Hinata looked, well, red. You were surprised she was still standing, to be honest. You giggled as she sat back next to you, pointing her fingers together and smiling as she glanced back over at her Man.

After a while Naruto walked over to you and pushed out the bag. You reached inside, stealing a quick glance at Shino as you hoped for his name. He was looking directly at you but quickly turned his head.

Now you were determined! You ~had~ to get his name and ask him why he was avoiding you the last few months! You ripped your hand through all the cards ferociously.

"Wooah, calm down. It's just a game, ya know," Naruto cried in shock.

You ignored him and kept searching, you didn't really know what you were looking for until you felt something foreign in the bag. You picked up the paper and Naruto snatched it away dragging you to the cupboard before you had a chance to check your hand or the paper.

A second later the door opened and closed. The room was silent. You stubbornly refused to make the first move so you sighed and slid yourself down the wall, landing with a soft thud on the ground. You remembered you held something in your palm.

You gently raised your fist into the single beam of light that entered the room and slowly opened your hand. A small looking beetle instantly scurried around your hand and you chuckled softly.

You heard a gasp from the other side of the room.

**~ Shino's POV ~**

I looked over at y/n as she rummaged through the papers. Part of me wanted her to get my name, but another part of me was so scared she wouldn't feel the same way.

She looked at me and I quickly glanced away, hiding my blush behind my shirt. 

'Please, pick my name,' I thought to myself before adding, 'no no, don't.'

I tried to calm my breathing, this was almost as bad as the time those fly traps ate my precious bugs. I grimaced at the memory.

Before I knew it y/n was in the cupboard and I was being thrown in after by a smiling Hinata, "go for it," she whispered encouragingly. I should not have told her my feelings for y/n.

I stood silently in the dark. So many times I tried to speak but I couldn't find the right words to say. What if she didn't feel the same.

My thoughts were interrupted by her giggles as she held out her palm in the light. Upon it I saw a little beetle.

No.

Not any little beetle.

MY little beetle!

"Traitor," I gasped at the small creature. Clearly he had sensed my feelings and flew into the bad to guide y/n to me! Sneaky....

"You didn't," I whispered disbelievingly. The little beetle flew up and y/n followed it closely. It flew in a circle then made its way over to me and she followed, tripping and falling into my arms.

I stiffened at her touch. "Seriously..." I whispered at the beetle under my breath.

**~ Your POV ~**

You watched the beetle curiously. Eventually you were so enveloped in your fascination that you completely forgot about the game that you were playing..

And that you were locked in a dark cupboard.

And that there was someone else in there with you...

Creepy. Anyway.

You stood up as the beetle flew from your palm and circled around the room. You followed it curiously, 'where are you going?,' you thought. You stepped forward after it tripping over your own feet, as usual, and landed on something soft.

You felt two arms pull you close and embrace you. 'Oh yeaaah,' you thought stupidly as you remembered. 

'But who?,' you thought, peering through the darkness as the figured leaned in closer. You felt his warm breath against your lips. He smelled of honey, pine cones and autumn leaves. You were drawn to him, there was something familiar, enchanting about the man. You were about to ask who he was whe-.

"Time's up, ya know," Naruto called flooding the room with light, blinding you. Before you could look at your companion he had already slipped past you unseen and rejoined the group. Too nervous to speak to you.

You walked out slowly looking around the room for any sign of the mysterious man. Everybody was going about their business as usual, and Shino was standing in the exact same spot hiding behind his jacket. Nothing had changed with Shino. Your face fell, you were disappointed that it wasn't him you had shared the moment with. You wished it had been.

You walked over to Hinata and told her you weren't feeling well, "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and waved as you slipped out the door.

~ Le Time-skip brought to you by Shino's husky monotone voice ~ 

****

You laid in bed staring at the dark ceiling. The world was dark and silent, peaceful. You were starting to drift to sleep when you heard the the window open across the room. You were so tired you thought nothing of it and started to fall asleep.

A soft breeze swept over your body, you shivered. Slowly you felt warmth over your body as your blankets were gently tucked around you. 

You smelled honey, pine cones and autumn leaves...

Your eyes shot open and you sat up, peering through the darkness. Well this felt familiar.

"This isn't creepy at all," you whispered loudly. 

You heard a soft chuckle from the man as he moved closer toward you. You didn't need to guess any more, you knew exactly who he was.

He paused beside your bed, you could tell he was searching for the words to say. And you finally understood why he had been so silent lately. 

You reached out towards the figure and pulled him onto the bed beside you, entwining your fingers with his. 

"Shino," you breathed calmly. It felt so right. Finally you felt him relax.

He reached his hand up and raised it into the air. You followed his arm tracing along with your fingers as you watched his palm light up with tiny beautiful stars.

No, not stars.

They began to fly around your room peacefully illuminating Shino's face, you stared at him then back at the fireflies dancing around and you smiled in awe. Shino just watched as you eyes grew wider, lights dancing across you e/c orbs.

"Fireflies," you whispered, "so beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Shino's sexy monotone voice whispered. You looked at him again, this time your breath caught a little.

He had removed his glasses and was inches away from your lips. 

He was so gorgeous.

He ran his hand through you hair and leaned closer, kissing you, soft at fist. And again a little harder and longer.

He broke away from the kiss and you both smiled, "y/n," he whispered.

 Shino tilted his head and looked up towards the ceiling, you followed his gaze and gasped.

The fireflies had gathered around the ceiling humming softly, spelling out three precious words,

 "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a massive NaruHina shipper I fangirled way too hard over Naruto's moment. Is that weird? Yep, okay.
> 
> Shino, love of my life <3


	12. Itachi x Reader ~ Sad love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tragic story for a tragic life?

Just as the darkness had began rolling over Konohagakure a shadow leapt through the trees and perched on the outer wall.

The shadow watched silently over the village for some time; assailant or protector? Swiftly and silently the shadow leapt between the rooftops not faltering until finally he had found his target; a raven-haired boy weaving through the streets.

Two red eyes glinted through the darkness as the shadow whispered to the stars.

“It’s been a while, Sasuke.”

He had decided to make his presence known.

 

**~Sasuke pov~**

 

Sasuke slammed through the door nearly breaking it off the hinges causing you to jump with a fright.

“Dammit Sasuke, I peed a little!” You joked dramatically.

“I feel like… *puff* …somebody was watching me,” he stated with an annoyed tone.

“So you ran all the way here?” you tried to hide your laugh.

He said nothing, but his aura combined with his face told you he was dead serious.

"Nawww, don’t tell me our little Sa-suki is scared!” You cooed, wiggling your finger at him.

He turned to look at you again and his eyes glinted red, if only for a second.

What was that look again? oh right.. ‘Do you wan to die.’

"Ohhhh-kay.. anyway lets get going."

"Mm”

 

**-taimingu sukippu le party-  
~Our Pov~**

 

The party was already in full swing by the time you both stepped through the door to Naruto’s house. Naruto grinned as he slapped Sasuke on the back, “Good job getting him here, y/n! Take a seat guys we’re about to start the game!”

“Who do you think it was anyway?” You asked as you sat down next to Sasuke.

“No idea.”

Not long after Naruto started throwing the bag of names in people’s faces and sending them to the cupboard. You were particularly pleased to see f/ship come out of the cupboard with bright blushes and awkward smiles. Justice!

As the game went on you suddenly noticed a pair of eyes watching you from across the room.

Your heart skipped a beat and pained in a way you had never felt.

He had dark hair and darker eyes and a mysteriousness hung in the air around him. You had no idea who he was and yet… he looked almost familiar.

“Hey,” you whispered sharply, thrusting your elbow into Sasuke’s ribs and earning a satisfactory hiss. You looked over at your friend and saw him already staring back at the mysterious man with a fierce expression. “who is that? Do you know him?”

Sasuke glared at the man even harder.

“Sasuke? Why are you staring at him like he’s your senpai?”

“I don’t know what it is.. but I just don’t like him,” he finished with a glare.

“Have you met him before?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Strange. You know he kinda looks like you.”

“Y/N! YOU’RE NEXT!”

You shoved your hand in the bag and picked out a paper. “Thanks!” Naruto cried, ripping the paper from your hands and virtually throwing you into the cupboard.

You waited for a while before a figure stepped forward out of the darkness, making you jump back and lose your footing. "How did you even-!"

An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you up. For a moment your faces lingered closely and your breath caught. You clutched your chest, what is this feeling?

He was quite tall. And very handsome. With sad eyes. Familiar eyes.

“Ahem,” you cleared your throat awkwardly and dusted yourself off as he released your waist.

The awkward silence was too much and you were afraid that he might hear the pounding of your heart. Almost as if to hide it you spurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You smell nice.” Well fuck. Just make it more awkward while you’re at it, why don’t you.

“Thank you, kitten.”

“Kitten!? Do I look like a cat or something!” you cried patting down your hair and pouting at him.

He chuckled, “Still as feisty as ever.” He leaned closer and placed his hand on the wall behind you gently. You weren’t afraid of him at all, infact it almost felt like the home you didn’t know you were missing. “How have you been?”

“What? How have I- Why are you speaking so familiar with me? Who. Who are you!”

He just continued to look at you sadly.

“Do you, possibly, know me?”

His eyes grew even sadder. He watched you silently for a moment, deep in thought.

“I shouldn’t do this,” he muttered to himself.

“Sorry?”

Before you had time to react he slid his hand around your waist again and kissed you deeply and romantically.

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. Tears fell from your eyes as you remembered his touch. You had missed him so much and it hurt more than you could have ever imagined. He broke the kiss and looked into your eyes.

“Iii..itachi?”

Your tears fell harder as you hit his chest. He just stood there talking it all.

“How could you. How could you leave me!”

You pounded his chest through your sobs.

“How could you just leave like that and take all my memories with you”

He stayed silent and held you tightly until you gave in.

“I am happy to see you again, y/n. I’ve missed you.”

He kissed your forehead softly and took your hand.

You looked at him sadly. You knew you couldn’t stay mad at him. You knew everything that he had been through. Everything that he had to do for his village and his brother. And the price he had to pay. The familiar sadness in his eyes hadn’t changed since the day he took your memory, nor all the times he had returned to the village each year to visit you and Sasuke.

He deserved a little bit of happiness in his life.

You let him wipe away your tears and smiled back.

“Let’s go for a walk in the moonlight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the Lemon chapter. I've had writer's block for about 6 months so it is pretty terrible, not that they were great anyway haha! But I hope someone enjoyed this anyway :)


End file.
